Deal With the Devil
by JeffC FTW
Summary: What REALLY happened in "Oh, No! Yono!" when Monkey Fist unearthed the Dark Destroyer and struck the bargain? Rated for dark themes.


**"Oh, No! Yono!" was a really fun, very dark episode (dark if you compare it to other episodes including Monkey Fist himself or otherwise), and having been the monkey man's second to last appearance. Recently I convinced my boyfriend to watch it, and he did get confused at points because it had been so long for him since he last saw the show, but he liked it. :D Only he wished that the deal with Yono had been something different...and that was when I pitched him the idea that was far more advanced and disturbing, based off my fic "The Monkey King Takes His Queen" as well as MaceEcam's "The Path of the Yono". You've been warned that this story has VERY disturbing elements. Don't like, don't read.**

 **I don't own anything of Disney's Kim Possible.**

 _Yono the Destroyer..._

 _The Han..._

Oh, the joy! He was one step closer to achieving ultimate power, and tonight was the night it would happen!

The cheer squad was still on his tail, but this would also be the last night it would occur. As Lord Monkey Fist promised, not even their "Han" would save them. They truly had no idea what he was talking about, and that made it even better. But given they had friends and contacts at the Yamanouchi School - Sensei, that relic, and his little ninja girl, whoever she was - they might be waiting for him to strike, but they would not expect to know what hit them as he had a very dangerous surprise in store for them. The Han was a weapon of Yamanouchi, and Miss Possible's genius friend must have pieced it together for them by now.

Now was not the time to speculate further, as he and his monkey minions had reached Simia Canyon...the _resting place of the Yono._ The clouds darkened overhead, and lightning flashed, signaling to him that they were getting close. Oh, he felt it in his veins as they neared it.

And at long last, the golden ring was revealed! The key to the temple itself...which arose from the earth and sent them backwards in stunned surprise. The great monkey face was far greater than the countless artifacts Lord Monty Fiske ever uncovered in his life; the old saying "the bigger the better" couldn't have been more true. At the top of the head was the great golden ring - and with a hooded figure with its hands clasped before it. "Yes - YES!" he cried with utter joy, exhilaration rushing through his body, even that one part below his waist because he had sacrificed so much in his life to get to this point.

"The Dark Temple of the Yono!" he roared with pleasure, tightening in his chest, his stomach and between his legs from just the sheer excitement. There was no time to lose, no affordance to wait any longer - and his destiny was at hand. Clasping his hands together, Monkey Fist began to chant the sacred ritual from the text:

 _"Simian monkay a la ono...awaken servant Yono!"_

In a flash, the hooded stone figurine was gone, and then another form appeared, at the mouth entrance of the monkey temple. This HAD to be Yono himself, hiding his true face and adding further to the anticipation awaiting Monkey Fist, who could barely contain his delight as he started forward...

...only for the figure to throw off the robes and showed -

"I AM YONO!"

Monkey Fist blinked at who - _what_ \- he stared DOWN at. The figure was not as tall as he imagined, but the being was indeed simian as he expected, clad in purple and gold garments, complete with the tail swishing out behind him. "The Destroyer...really?" His disappointment could not be masked, might as well risk the being's wrath as he was not at all friendly in the eyes.

"Word." Now, that response was even more worthy of disappointment. WHO spoke like that anymore?

Fiske frowned at the short being, wondering what he was going to do now. Had all this time been wasted for nothing? He tried to tell himself that painstaking time and effort couldn't have come to such disappointment. "You really claim to be the great Destroyer," he stated, and the answer was growing enraged. But he needed the full confirmation besides just simple appearances.

The monkey creature bared his teeth. "What part of _Yono the Destroyer -_ " He threw his head back and roared to the high heavens for emphasis, before lowering it again. "- confuses you, insignificant fool?"

How dare he call him a fool?! "The short part," Monty stated matter-of-factly, then gestured for his monkey ninjas to charge, only to see if the strength could be matched up to theirs - and before they knew it, another flash of golden light blinded him as well as sent all of the monkeys backwards. Well, that was not what he expected, and it was quite what Team Possible would not see coming. "Ooh," he said sarcastically, "I'm impressed...but not entirely convinced."

If his monkeys could not match up, then let's see if their master could defeat "Yono". He was just assuming the stance when the monkey god's eyes glowed, prepared to strike, but oh, he wasn't going to have that. Surely he could do better than that! "Ah, ah, this time without the cheap light shows."

"So it shall be: no flash...just CRASH!"

Another flash, this time targeted towards the ground between them, and in an instant, Monkey Fist and his minions were thrown backwards, the gravity shifting beneath their feet and they were flying in the air, crashing hard. He'd taken numerous blows, but this was by far more powerful than any punch Kim Possible could give him - and admittedly, moreso than he himself could pack on her. Now he was convinced he was not going to regret this in the slightest. Looking up at the monkey deity, he decided that the shortness was worth deceiving his enemies into believing that the being would not be as almighty as he was.

The Yono's smile was most devious, and it excited him. "Want to see more?" His paw extended, gesturing for him to stand up and come his way. And now to covet the prize.

"Oh, yes," Monty said with a brief closing of the eyes and a moan escaping his body. "In fact, I want to see it ALL - when you crush my enemies."

"So...you're willing to follow the dark path of the Yono?" Green-yellow eyes flashed knowingly even when the Monkey Master himself expressed his inner bliss, which erupted as though he were having an orgasm.

"Yes! Lead me to my destiny through your power!"

Something inside him rushed through his veins like a flood, pleasuring him in every system. The wait had been worth it; the pain and defeats to pass had all been worth it. His body was losing control of itself as he fell before his knees in his desire coming to life. Everything he felt was reflected in Yono's venomous eyes, filled with green fire promising knowledge and power beyond his wildest dreams...

"As it is to be," he promised, reaching out for Monty Fiske to take his hand...and then a shock erupted when his mutated hand met with the other's, sensationalizing him and leaving him tingling in the aftermath, before a wave overcame his senses; before he knew it, his vision turned gray and then black, before he knew no more.

Opening his eyes some time later, Monkey Fist found himself looing up at a dark gray ceiling, laying on his back against unforgiving, cold concrete, but his senses were still hazed. Vision clearing, he found he was able to look around and find that he was in the Yono's temple. He frowned; how come the texts didn't warn him about this? He was also surrounded by small candles, giving him enough light to see hieroglyphs of ancient simians from long ago, combined with Japanese scenery and the likes...but what about the power he had been promised? He had come all the way out here to join forces with the Dark Destroyer and seek out his light counterpart - what was next?

"Yono?" he called out, pleased his voice was crystal clear, though uncertain.

The deep, hollow voice answered from above. He found his body was still dominated with sizzling pleasure; was this really all himself or - "Do not fear, Monty Fiske. You wanted more than you could have asked for, did you not?"

His heart began to beat rapidly; there was nothing he could do to calm it. Swallowing and looking up at the ceiling, not seeing the deity, he nodded, receiving a sigh of satisfaction. "Good," was all Yono said before what happened next took Monty off-guard, but he was unable to move in his daze.

"W-wh-what are you doing?" he managed finally when he finally noticed his arms had been raised over his head, enough for his gi tunic to be undone at the sash, the fabric itself opened to bare his upper body to cold air that caused his flesh to creep. "Oh!" The tunic was gone, leaving his torso exposed and his stomach tight, his nipples tightening. Common sense rang with the bells as to WHAT was about to happen, but there was nothing he could do about it. He had never...done anything before, and this was nothing like he expected when he sought to bargain with the Great Yono.

How could he have known? his rational mind had to ask. But it was too late for regrets. If he wanted what he came for, then so be it.

His trousers slid down not long after several moments passed, his pounding heart threatening to explode. He was mostly naked now, but there was one more obstacle to go. He still could not see Yono, not even when the monkey god removed Monty's underwear from his body and left him to hungry eyes. "Word," Yono said after a brief pause.

The naked lord and former archaeologist - and master of Monkey Kung Fu - trembled but held himself rigidly in his vulnerable state. His arms raised above himself, his legs spread...every inch of his body was left unattended for anyone else's eyes for as long as he had been alive; he had never once thought about joining another in bed - not even with a simian god. "Why?" he managed finally. "Why do I have to do this?"

He gasped sharply when the paws emerged from the darkness that the candles did not reflect to show the gleeful face, began on his shoulders and then north to both arms, tracing his muscles and pulsing veins. His body was betraying him that he loathed it. Perhaps it was because his untouched form was going to be ravished - or ravaged? - for the first time that he was this nervous. Then the paws came down to trace his pectoral muscles and thumbed sensitive nipples, drawing whimpers from him now that he had to turn his face in the opposite direction.

"Because nothing comes without a price. Surrender yourself and your body to me - and I will give you everything you desire."

He closed his eyes and breathed in before letting it out slowly. The paws continued their journey, discovering uncharted territory and drawing small circles in his taut belly, even tracing the six-pack. He was getting closer to where Monty was burning and tight despite himself...and that was where his fate was sealed, right between his legs. Yono's eyes were seen now, glowing bright like green flames as he beheld the sight of this, nestled against a raven forest between lean thighs, and a perfect, thick length. Monty closed his eyes and braced himself.

"Oh, magnificent...I have not expected a body like this," Yono mused, inhaling sharply and letting it out as though greatly aroused - just like poor Monkey Fist was beneath him, and the proof was visible before his eyes. "In so long a millennia...it's been centuries since I have had the pleasure of a company like this..."

Oh, dear God, this had gotten worse for him. He forced the tears back to the recesses of his channels when his thighs were squeezed and caressed. The base was taut and flaring with intense heat that he couldn't keep it in any longer. "Please..."

Yono's chuckle was dark. "You can't wait," he noted, and Fiske shook his head desperately. "Neither can I."

"OH!" The cry that tore from him was harsh and pitch; fingers wrapped around him and squeezed him, causing his body to arch up by several inches if not all the way. He shouldn't...he shouldn't be enjoying this...but his body disagreed with him altogether. His mind, in addition, reminded him this was only for the sake of obtaining the power he dreamed of and overcame all odds for. He couldn't turn back now.

The next words to escape him sealed his fate.

"Don't...stop..."

Yono's fingers probed further, stroking through the curls around the highly sensitive flesh between Monty's legs, which throbbed and sent his body into a convulsive state. Beyond his self-control and searing with such fire he never thought he would experience. "Well, if you love this, then how about this now...?"

Before Monty knew what was happening, lost in his own haze, the pain soon erupted between his legs when something penetrated him. His cries became screams that bounced off the stone walls, could have pierced through them and spread from the tomb itself to throughout the whole of Yamanouchi Mountain. The agony ripped through him like a blanket being torn in half, and he wasn't even a woman during her first time. Yono had entered him without so much as preparing him, but who was he to tell a GOD what to do? Yono was well aware of what he was doing, even if it meant little satisfaction for his new "lover".

The word made Fiske want to laugh, but the thrusting of the smaller, inhuman figure into his own distracted and prevented that. _Lover?_ He himself was a monkey lover, but to call this moment as such? This was about power, that was all. Power and survival, as well as alliance and destroying his enemies - the insufferable cheerleader and her buffoon pretender boyfriend, that rodent, and their friends - once and for all.

In the midst of the coupling, Monty's body writhed and arched up again, his arms still spread on either side above his head, the monkey god's hands continuing their exploration of his strong, lithe body - even admiring his hands and feet. "I see...you seek to be the Ultimate Monkey Master. Like me," the deity spoke. Given he was incapable of speaking, Fiske only nodded and gasped in his rapture. Yono chuckled and thrusted again; this time it forced the words from his mouth.

"Yesss..." he uttered, jaw left hanging open as his groin became taut with moisture and liquid fire. "Give me your power and guide me to the destiny I spilled blood and sweat and everything I have for it!"

"And so I shall."

His mind screamed at the monkey to hurry up then, but at the same time, his body was in no hurry to reach the end. Come to think of it, he supposed he could enjoy this - to a degree. Bestiality at its finest could not be half as bad as it was made out to be; it wasn't like this was an actual earthly simian he was selling his body - and maybe his soul - to.

Another thrust coalesced his blood into forcing his body to slightly change the position, sitting upwards so he was pressed against the other's. His legs were still spread but otherwise now wrapped around Yono, crossing somewhat into the lotus position, and was about to bring his arms up when shorter but still long arms snapped upwards and grabbed his wrists to raise them over his head. He groaned when he found himself able to return the thrusting, the other being still inside him, and his arms strained over his head. It was a mild form of restraining him while he gave himself into the other's demands as part of the bargain - but Yono's side in helping him defeat his rivals was still to come.

"Give in, Monkey Fist...let go..."

Wasn't he already doing that? But he said nothing and continued to let himself be taken by the simian deity. He threw his head back and moaned, closing his eyes as his body was wracked...

...but when he opened his eyes just as he reached his peak, his poor monkey ninjas stood in the doorway of the temple, gawking at him with utter horror and disgust in their eyes.

His vision turned white when the fire exploded between him and the Destroyer himself, crying out in a mixture of bliss and embarrassment that he had been caught in the act. How long had his minions been there? Had they watched the whole time, or did they arrive just now? It did not matter when; what mattered was that they would not be able to look at their master the same way again after catching him in the act with the dark deity. Well, after he accomplished his goal, he would do whatever it took to bleach their minds - if not literally so - of what they witnessed.

"Oh, Yono..." he moaned, his thundering heart calming slowly with seconds to pass. "What shall I say to this?"

A dark chuckle reverberated in his ears. "No need to thank me yet."

He frowned then, opening his eyes again when he returned to his normal awareness. The temple itself was no longer dark, instead crystal clear as daylight, and no more shadows, so Yono was over him with a satisfied smirk on his face, taking in the sight of Monkey Fist nude and worn out, sprawled across the stone floor and surrounded by candles, as if it were a twisted game rather than a deal for power. Something inside the man snapped with the knowledge. His body felt exhilarated with new energy, but how come he did not feel any different besides sexually so?

"We had a deal," he rasped, finding that he could now move. He stretched himself and found himself sitting upwards on his knees, glaring at the deity whose laugh became higher.

"So we do - and you shall do what you must, my new disciple." He stood before the kneeling man, bowing his head forward once. "If you want what I promised, if you want the seal...you must honor your side."

So, in order to seal the deal, as the god said, he had to take his turn in this temple, assume the position...oh, who didn't want that? Monkey Fist allowed a grin to split his face as he crawled over just as Yono laid on his back and let the larger, human being straddle him and part his legs on either side of the smaller waist, having no trouble finding what took his physical ignorance tonight and allowed him to experience what it was like to savor carnal pleasure. Monty threw his head back and groaned as he roughly thrusted himself into the furry, searing cave that gave off the feeling of being burned alive. His groans turned to growls when the walls closed around him and encased him. Claustrophobia threatened to overcome his thoughts, but they were clouded over when his skin began to break out into sweat with each brutal pound into the deity. He was not at risk of harming Yono as he was a god and could not experience physical pain as he himself could. It gave Lord Fiske all the more reason to let his body ravage the other as Yono had _ravished_ him - if anyone could see the different uses of terms, they would see the differences as god treated his mortal servant with some care, while the latter returned the favor with much harsher treatment.

Monkey Fist roared to the ceiling, feeling like HE was the god and not the one beneath him. Human and animal mating - even if one had a few characteristics of the other - had never felt so _good._ " _Yes...YESSSS!_ " he hissed, rearing his head back again along with his body as the fire consumed him, his arms spreading on either side of him just as his orgasm waves washed over him. He hadn't paid attention as to whether or not Yono could do the same, but that didn't matter to him. What mattered was this:

"Oh, it's done!" he exclaimed when he brought both his hands down, seeing the golden outlines burning the backs - _the Yono's emblem._ The bargain was signed and sealed right into his mortal flesh. He could feel it, the POWER! His loins tingled with the aftermath, his member returning to its normal limp state while the thick pubic hair around it was damp with lingering perspiration. Exhaling, he allowed himself to become aware of his body's current state, including these characteristics as well as the fact his nipples were still tight and tingling along with the muscles in his chest and stomach. He had never felt so alive and thriving!

Sighing and sliding off the small being, Monty continued to perch on his knees as he relished the moment. Now that he had the Yono's power, soon he would have the other half: the Han. With the dark and light powers combined, he would be the _supreme unstoppable!_

He sucked in a breath when a _paw_ ran itself over his back, tracing the muscles, and then down to caress his buttocks. He felt a little angry that Yono had to touch him like this after - his thoughts were interrupted when something was thrown onto his lap; looking down, his gi uniform was given back to him. Standing, he hurried to put his clothes back on, all the while noticing that the monkey ninjas had finally decided to run for their lives if they knew what was good for them, especially after everything they witnessed of their master.

"Excuse me!" he exclaimed when he saw the monkey deity walk past him, not even bothering to wait up as he started for the entrance of the temple. "Where are you going?" Or should he say, where were _they_ going now?

Yono's answer was plain and simple - and obviously thrilled. "To school."

Yamanouchi...they were going to the _Yamanouchi School._ The time had come for them now, and Monkey Fist smelled it in the air. Yes, at long last! He glared up at his loyal monkey ninjas, all of whom avoided direct eye contact even though they acknowledged his existence. "Well, you fools, snap out of it!" he snapped. "It can't be nothing you have ever seen before. Maybe next time I can have one of each of you between my legs so we are more comfortable to look each other in the eyes!"

The monkeys screeched and jumped into the ranks, however keeping close to each other and struggling to get the disturbing images out of their heads. He chuckled, though inwardly, he had no intentions of doing this to them or himself. Having sex with a god was bad enough, but with real monkeys who happened to be his minions? Not on his life. This was one time for him and would not happen again after tonight.

Little did he know that his destiny was not to turn out as he foolishly expected - and little did he know this would be his final defeat in a lifetime. Lord Monty Fiske, otherwise known as Monkey Fist, would learn the lesson "you reap what you sow" in the hardest way ever.

 **Yikes, I'm really sorry for disturbing people, but this has to be one of the best I'm proud of. In my lifetime, I swore I would never bring bestiality into a story for obvious reasons - but the deal with Yono HAD to be more than we saw on the show, and in order for Monkey Fist to "reap what he sowed" as the end stated. Reviews appreciated, but please NO FLAMES. They put me in the worst mood and state of mind ever and ruin my confidence.**


End file.
